1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reusable transport containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable container having a three-panel lid that is suitable for the transport, storage and handling of liquid materials and of free-flowing powder materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rigid shipping containers are frequently used to ship and to handle liquids and other free flowing materials, such as powders, pellets, etc. One frequently used rigid shipping container is a 55-gallon steel drum. There are, however, many problems associated with steel drums. For example, steel drums are difficult to handle when filled, are susceptible to rust, are costly to recycle, and are difficult to open and close. In addition, the cylindrical shape of the drums makes them inherently inefficient to store and to ship in cubic freight containers.
Another frequently used shipping container is an intermediate bulk container (xe2x80x9cIBCxe2x80x9d). Conventional IBCs generally consist of a rectangular shell having a capacity of from about 50 to 5000 liters and a rigid plastic bottle that contains the material to be transported or stored. The rigid plastic bottle typically has a fill port and a drain valve. The fill port is usually centrally located on the bottle""s top surface. The drain valve is usually located near the bottom of the container. These fill port and the drain valve allow users to fill the container, to empty the container, or to sample the contents of the container.
Conventional IBCs are desirable because they are easier to stack than barrels and because they can fit neatly into various transport vehicles. One problem with conventional IBCs, however, is that the empty containers take up the same volume as the full containers. This drawback makes it uneconomical to reuse the IBCs because it costs too much to ship the empty containers back to the supplier. Thus, it is desirable to be able to fold or disassemble the empty containers into a smaller volume for shipping. It is also desirable that the folded or disassembled containers have a flat top surface so that multiple IBCs can be stacked on top of each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,907 to Funaioli et al. (xe2x80x9cFunaiolixe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,414 to D""Hollander (xe2x80x9cD""Hollanderxe2x80x9d) each disclose a foldable shipping container. One problem with both containers, however, is that they fail to provide access to the fill port when the IBC is in a constricted space or when the present filling equipment is set up to fill IBCs through a central port. This is often a major concern for the filler of the container. That is, IBCs are frequently used, transported, and stored in relatively constricted areas. Conventional foldable IBCs like those depicted in Funaioli and D""Hollander require that the user open a large, heavy lid section before they can access the fill port for filling, sampling, or for any other reason. Frequently, however, there is not enough clearance to do so. This drawback frequently forces users to move the IBC to an area that has more space. This procedure can take considerable time, particularly when the user merely wishes to sample the IBC""s contents. In addition, the size of the lid section, coupled with the height of the IBC, can make the lids difficult to open.
Accordingly, there is a need for an IBC that can be folded or disassembled into configuration having a relatively small volume and a flat top surface. There is also a need for an IBC that can provide users with easy access to the liner valve when the IBC is in a confined area.
The present invention provides a foldable intermediate bulk container that gives users access to the liner""s fill port in confined areas. One embodiment of the present invention comprises a generally rectangular base; a first side wall and a second side wall, each pivotally connected to the base; a first lid section pivotally connected to the first side wall; a second lid section pivotally connected to the second side wall; and a third lid section pivotally connected to the first lid section. Preferably, the third lid section is positioned in the vicinity of the liner""s fill port to provide access thereto and covers less than about one-half of the length of the shipping container. This embodiment may further comprise a third side wall and a fourth side, each of which is also pivotally connected to the base. The side walls in this embodiment pivot between an operative position generally perpendicular to the base and a folded position in which the side walls are generally parallel to the base. The pivot point of each side wall is located at a different distance from the base so that the container will have a top flat surface when in its folded configuration.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of making a foldable shipping container. One embodiment of this method comprises the acts of pivotally attaching a first side wall and a second side wall to opposite sides of a base, pivotally attaching a first lid panel to the first side wall, pivotally attaching a second lid panel to the second side wall, and pivotally attaching a third lid panel to the first lid panel. This embodiment may further comprise the act of pivotally attaching a third side wall and a fourth side wall to opposite sides of the base.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of collapsing a shipping container having a first lid section pivotally connected to a first side wall, a second lid section pivotally connected to a second side wall, and a third lid section pivotally connected to the first lid section. One embodiment of this method comprises the acts of pivoting the first side wall and the first lid section from a generally vertical configuration to a generally horizontal configuration, whereby an outer surface of the first lid section lies adjacent to an outer surface of the first side wall; and pivoting the second side wall, the second lid section, and the third lid section from a generally vertical configuration to a generally horizontal configuration, whereby an inner surface of the second lid section lies adjacent to an inner surface of the third lid section and whereby an outer surface of the third lid section lies adjacent an inner surface of the first side wall.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive shipping container that can protect its contents during shipment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that can store liquid and free-flowing powder materials using a bag or liner medium.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that can be economically reused.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that can be folded or assembled into a configuration having a relatively large volume and into a configuration having a relatively small volume.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a stackable shipping container having a flat top in its erect and collapsed state.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that is sized and shaped to fit into standard sized transportation vehicles with minimal wasted space.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that is suitable for use with fork lifts and other bulk handling equipment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that users can open in confined spaces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container that users can open without having to lift, pivot, or otherwise manipulate a heavy lid.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a shipping container and flexible liner that are compatible with the center-fill equipment typically used with rigid plastic bottles.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.